The present exemplary embodiment relates to consumer packaged goods promotions. It finds particular application in conjunction with discount coupons, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Manufacturers and distributors of packaged goods offer coupons as one means of promoting their retail goods to consumers. These coupons are currently distributed to consumers by means known in the art such as, e.g., direct mailings. However, these methods do not necessarily deliver the coupons to the groups or individuals most likely to purchase the products, resulting in unnecessary expense and waste. Manufacturers therefore are seeking methods and means of targeting their coupon distribution to individuals who are in a demographic group most likely to purchase the product. Demographic studies can be of assistance in this regard. For example, a study of lottery ticket purchasers can reveal products or types of products that lottery ticket purchasers are likely to buy. The question then becomes, how to distribute coupons for the identified product types to those who purchase lottery tickets.
The present application describes a method and system for distributing coupons that enables manufacturers to distribute coupons to a targeted group, e.g., the aforementioned lottery ticket purchasers. The present application also advantageously discloses a method that is beneficial to lottery commissions and provides a means of making lottery playing and lottery tickets more desirable and economically feasible to purchase, thereby even further enhancing the efficacy of the methods disclosed herein.